


Simple As y To The Power Of o To The Power Of u

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, POV Alternating, Prompt Fill, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene with Emma and Regina on two sides of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regina's PoV.  
> Prompt: Too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina's PoV

 

It's too much.

This _sentiment_.

It's all around her and -

She can't take it.

It's too overwhelming

Who can love without a heart?

She is heartless

An evil, heartless monster.

So -

At every possible turn, she pushes her away

With a tongue like acid,

And her words like slaps raining down every time they meet.

 

She slams the door

Won't admit she feels anything but satisfaction when the noise finally stops.

Pours another glass of cider while outside, the figure still stands in the pouring rain


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not Enough.

It's not enough.

Never enough.

She needs that emotional connection

The child of true love thrives on affection

Confrontation is as good a place as any, to start with, but not enough.

She realizes she wants - needs more. As much as she can get.

More, even.

 

The door slams on her.

She hammers until her fingers bleed

Silence creeps in, collects with the rain under her jacket.

She curls up, inside.

Fragile creature with a heart of glass

Break it and it'll cut and slice her up until there is nothing left to feel


End file.
